Guns and Claws
by Cybertronian Lover
Summary: A lost queen settling from royalty to criminality. Dethroned and sent to the prisons, Foe lived up to her name; making an enemy out of almost everyone she meets. But what happens when something snaps her out of her thoughts? She was raised to kill, so what are these feelings new to her? Unfortunately, things might not work out as she planned. * Robots In Disguise 2015! STEELJAWXOC*


"And you want me to do what?" Pede tapping softly against the hard metal floor, the femme chuffed while leaning against a metallic desk; her tail lashing from side to side in a calm manner. Both of her audio receptors perked up while she glanced at her 'customer'- a green and white armored mech; strong and tall, like the typical stereotype.

"Here's your victim. Looks normal, has a family like others and also has illegal energon that I want. Tell you what, bring him down and I'll pay you double the price." he chuckled, slamming a datapad on the table. Hmmm... that got the femme to think profoundly at the offer. Double the price? Now she was up for it.

" Fine. Where is he residing currently?"

" South- East to Iacon. He's at a hotel compartment with his sparkmate." Spoke the mech, his blue visor flashing with the light of the room. The femme's audio receptors twitched at that, this was better than most of her customers, how could she reject an offer like that? Blinking her golden colored optics, she gave a nod and grabbed the datapad and checked it- brand new; barely a scratch on it. Hmm, this customer was wealthy too; she could make enough to last a vorn with him.

" give me 4 days, I'll get it done quickly enough for you to be satisfied."

" Excellent. Get going now." He dismissed her, watching her as she left to go start with her... 'mission' as one would say.

* * *

And this is where she was now, behind a wall with both of her pistols in her clawed servos. Her audio receptors pinned down backward, she peeked from her hiding spot and narrowed her optics at the sight of her victim. Low growling, she looked around for a place to escape once she would finish her kill. The trash cans? No, most definitely not. The roof? No, too suspected. Perhaps try to blend in and hide the pistols? Now that would make a good escape route, risky, but it would possibly work. Remember, provoke outrage, strike when least expected and get out as fast as possible; those were the rules she was taught. Taking in a deep breath, she looked at her pistols and loaded them before looking at her target, golden optics locked on him. Chuffing lowly, she revealed herself halfway and pulled the trigger, shooting her victim in the shoulder, in the leg and then the spark chamber. Panic arose in the streets, Cybertronians were either screaming or running / driving away. Frag, she knew she had been spotted if everyone was leaving in a rush. Setting her pistols in her sub-space, she jumped and transformed in her beast mode, also 'running off'. Her kill was successful, now all she needed to do was go and grab her credits and she'd be good for a vorn, two at maximum.

" STOP RIGHT THERE!" scrap; she was caught. Doubling her speed, the femme started wheezing as she skidded around a corner and hid behind another building, transforming in her Cybertronian mode and panting heavily, her audio receptors perked up to try and detect any source of sound other than her panting. Police sirens. Looked like they hadn't detected her so far. The femme flicked her tail and waited until the noises stopped to sigh in relief and start walking down the street and back to her compartment. It wasn't far, merely a couple of nano- click away so she'd manage to walk to it. She glanced around to see calm bots; whom haven't heard any of the commotion, yet all seemed confused of the police sirens. Oh well, possibly someone else getting a speeding warning. The femme's golden optics then went to look at a thin yet wealthy compartment; ah, how good it felt to see home for the first time in two days. Her servo setting itself on the datapad outside, she huffed, watching a blue light scan it before the door opened and allowed her in, in which it closed right after she stepped in.

"Oh, Foe! you're home!" came the calm voice oh a minicon, who had just finished storing some fresh energon cubes. His blue optics looked at the cougarcon- presumable Foe- and huffed in surprised.

"You're not wounded, I'm surprised yo-"

" Not for long. Nip-Tuck, the police is after me again." she low growled, now having calmed down.

* * *

Muffled talking, that was all she could hear. As if someone was calling out to her in a panicked manner before something hissed open and fell onto soft ground. No longer feeling any support to help her stand up, the femme- Foe, collapsed to the ground and let out a tired moan, her vision blurry yet she could still notice a light lime green blob help her sit up. Her left servo held her helm and rubbed it before she shook her head and groaned, feeling her processor pound. Her golden optics adjusted to the light before she settled her gaze of a minicon, instantly recognizing him.

"Nip- Tuck...?" she asked, watching him sigh in relief and smile, now checking her over.

"Oh! you had me so worried, I thought you wouldn't ever escape from the stasis pod!"

"stasis pod...?"

"yeah we were captured back on Cybertron, its been years since I've seen you!" he smiled in a worried manner and hugged her, holding her tightly. Foe took some time to remember the event from before she and her caretaker had gotten arrested and locked up onto some prison ship... gah, the name, what was it... Alsefor? No, No, too stupid.

"what was the name of the ship we got locked in?"

"Alchemore" Foe huffed at that information and low growled, pulling the minicon off of him and getting up on wobbling legs and looking down at her minicon. Nip-Tuck looked up at her and frowned.

"no no no no Foe, lay back down right now! your energon levels are far too low for you to stand up!"

" We'll find some then." Ohh how that irritated the medical minicon. His blue optics dimmed a bit before he started tapping his pede to the ground. Foe raised an optical ridge at that and chuffed, walking away without any words. If her minicon wanted to follow, fine, if he didn't then she couldn't care less. What she wanted now was to find energon to soothe her aching tanks. She looked around, her audio receptors perked up before she low growled. Tress, trees trees trees Everywhere! This was almost as bad as the time she accidentally took pure energon dust medicine without mixing in some low grade energon. The cougarcon shivered at that; oh did her tanks have a bad time processing that... Nip-Tuck yelped when he heard a sudden rustle in the bushes, causing him to run up to his mistress. He couldn't help but feel... uncomfortable, as if he was watched- no wait, the was an underestimation, he felt like he was stared at- but from what and who and where? he didn't know anything, thus creeping him out completely.

"ugh, Foe, can you feel this?"

" Feel what?"

"I don't know... Like, feeling watched?"

"Nip-Tuck, you're speaking with a criminal, and a criminal always is watched" she grumbled, flicking her tail and grumbling at all the bugs surrounding her. Primus, this place was just as much as a dump than Cybertron! Definitely more trash than... this ball of mud. However as she looked back at her Minicon, she snarled and slapped him... resulting in a hurt and confused look from him.

"There was an insect on your face. It was invisible and it was trying to get you to shut up. Follow me." she growled; being as mad as a wolf with rabies. The lime- green Minicon nodded and rubbed his cheek, following the much large, yet younger femme. How preposterous! How dare she slap him instead of politely telling him to shut up? Simply uncouth!... whatever the frag that word meant. Foe, in the mean time, wasn't having it. Stopping dead in her tracks, she chuffed and hooked her claws onto the nearest tree and hoisted herself up with a grunt, climbing up all the way to a sturdy branch; one that would hopefully support her whole weight. She wobbled a bit once atop the branch and looked to the horizon with a low growl. Nothing. Just more trees, like she expected. Her audio receptors perked up at the sound of the wind flowing and a sudden whisper drew her attention.

 _" time to go down~"_

"Time to go down? The frag does tha-" her words were cut short when a crack was heard from underneath her. The cougarcon didn't possess much time to react and she had already fallen to the ground face- first right in front of the panicking Minicon. Oh no, this was bad, horribly bad! Umm... what to do, what to do!? Slap her? No, he'd be a bad caretaker! Just when he thought of another solution, he heard her groan and open her optics. Snapping back to her senses, the hit-femme shot up and looked around in panic while growling profoundly.

"Oh Foe, thank Primus you're okay! Are you hurt? " he asked, bright blue optics wide in alarm as he started scanning her over.

"I'm fine. I've had worse." she mumbled before rubbing her helm a bit and wincing. Soon after that, she looked up at the tree she fell from and frowned, seeing that the branch had sapped and made her fall. With a small 'hmph' escaping her vocal cables, the femme sighed in frustration at the sight of being lost. Great, not even a map on how to navigate along this place; not even the smallest guide! However the two Cybertronians froze when the rustle of bushes could be heard nearby.

"In need of help, sister?"

* I do not own TFRID2015 nor do I own the characters inside of it, yet Foe and Nip-Tuck are mine as well as the art*


End file.
